Norway birthday 2011
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: yeppers. enjoy


enjoy

* * *

><p>Iceland got up quietly so as to not awaken his lover sleeping beside him. Iceland hated his own birthday, but that didn't mean he couldn't love and celebrate Norway's. Before leaving the room, Iceland turned and surveyed the older blonde. Norway's hair fell over his eyes and his lips were slightly parted. Iceland smiled softly and quietly shut the bedroom door.<p>

Norway's eyes flashed open, and he smirked devilishly. He had fooled the Icelandic boy yet again!

"Peep!" Norway jumped up and whipped around. Iceland's puffin blinked at him. The two glared at each other.

"What do you want?" Norway inquired. Puffin pecked at his hand.

"Peep!" Norway held his hand and snuck out of bed.

* * *

><p>Iceland was rapidly making a cake, stirring at a pace that was making Sweden dizzy. Finland was putting up decorations, with help from Sealand. Denmark sat on the floor, hand clamped around his mouth in an effort to avoid speaking.<p>

Truthfully, if his voice was at normal speaking level, he would have been allowed to speak. Alas, this is Denmark we are speaking of, with a permanent outside voice.

"Berwald, go help Tino and Peter," Iceland ordered. Sweden held his head and walked away. "On second thought, have you seen where I put my present for Norway?" Iceland asked.

In excitement, Denmark uncovered his mouth and said (shouted), "Oh, it's-!" Iceland shot him a glare that would have made him pee his pants if he hadn't been Iceland's superior back in the day. Denmark slapped his hand so hard against his mouth that it started to sting.

"Here it is," Sealand whispered, handing over the present. Iceland smiled and set it down by the other presents.

* * *

><p>"Psst! Hey!" America popped up in the Nordics' window. Iceland stifled his (manly) shriek.<p>

"A-Alfred, what are you doing here?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, Artie made me come over and bring gifts from the Baltics, England, Ukraine, Mexico, Canda...you know, all of Nor-dude's buddies (me included)! I don't understand why one of them couldn't deliver the presents! I mean, they're closer!" America groaned. "Well, whatever. See ya, Ice baby! Tell Nor-dude I said yo yo and a happy birthday!" America hopped away.

Iceland blushed deeply, turning with the presents to see Denmark standing there with a disapproving frown. As goofy as the Dane was, he sometimes went into big brother mode. Iceland wasn't sure which was more annoying...

"Aisura, what was with that nickname?" He demanded.

"Alfred and I are close friends, Mathias. Besides, I thought you had great relations with him," Iceland frowned. Denmark faltered.

"Well, I-I do...but still, you are with Norge, okay?" Iceland rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Uh...I am here for Norway's birthday?" Germany asked uncertainly. Iceland waved at him.<p>

"Come on in and help me cook!" He grinned. "I know how awesome of a cook you are." Germany blushed and nodded.

A little while later, Russia popped up in the same window. Germany almost screamed (in a manly German way) and backed up from the window. Even more shocking, Iceland ran up and hugged the big country.

"I-I-Iceland, what is this?" Germany stuttered out. Iceland blinked.

"You don't know Ivan? He's my new friend!" Iceland grinned. Russia patted the Icelandic boy on the head.

"Ve vill have fun today, da?" He asked. Iceland nodded happily.

* * *

><p>The cake was all set up, sitting on the counter. The decorations were perfect. The party guests were here (only the Nordics, Russia, and Germany). All that was left was the birthday Norwegian.<p>

The group crept upstairs and over to Norway (and basically Iceland)'s room. Iceland opened the door and they all shouted, "SURPRI-?" Iceland's puffin gave a startled peep and hid under the blankets. Norway was not in the room.

"Mmm, this cake is better than last time. I take it Germany helped?" With lightning speed, Iceland ran downstairs with the group following after to find Norway sitting on the counter, eating some of the cake.

"Norge! How did-but we-I just-how did you get down here?" Iceland shrieked. Norway shrugged.

"The fairies helped me." That wasn't a sufficient answer for Iceland, but the fairy on Norway's shoulder giggled.

"Vell...happy birthday!" Russia sung. The others laughed and they all sung the birthday song to Norway.


End file.
